A vehicle often contains numerous passenger displays positioned about its interior for visual reference. For example, some vehicles have separate heating, ventilating and air-conditioning (HVAC) controls for front and rear passengers. These controls may comprise lights, buttons, switches or other components that illuminate when activated such that passengers can observe and select multiple vehicle functions in various lighting conditions. However, when passengers are positioned away from or at an angle to a display, it is often difficult to view the passenger displays.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle console display buttons with improved display capabilities.